100 Pairing Challenge!
by ASilverFlame
Summary: Just 100 different pairings and 100 different stories! Yaoi, Yuri, and straight, Enjoy!
1. Intro

I'm going to put my own little spin on this challenge to make it more fun/challenging for me!  
>Rules:<br>1 Needs to be at least 3 pages (or 1,000 words)  
>2 Needs to be treated like an actual fanfic (Meaning edit it, actually put effort into it)<br>3 Try! Not to use the same romantic scene for the couples, be creative and original!  
>4 Have Fun and stick to this challenge!<p>

1. FireheartXGraystripe  
>2. GraystripeXSilverstream<br>3. GraystripeXMillie  
>4. FirestarXMistystar<br>5. OakheartXRedtail  
>6. RedtailXTigerclaw(Star)<br>7. LionblazeXJayfeather  
>8. LionblazeXHeathertail<br>9. LionblazeXCinderheart  
>10. LionblazeXDovepaw(wing)<br>11. JayfeatherXHalfmoon  
>12. JayfeatherXCinderheart<br>13. JayfeatherXBreezepelt  
>14. CloudtailXBrightheart<br>15. SwiftpawXBrightpaw(heart)  
>16. TigerstarXScourge<br>17. TigerstarXFireheart  
>18. TigerstarXRavenpaw<br>19. StonefurXBrook  
>20. StonefurXSquirrelflight<br>21. SquirrelflightXAshfur  
>22. SquirrelflightXBrambleclaw<br>23. TallstarXFirestar  
>24. FirestarXScourge<br>25. ScourgeXAshfur  
>26. BrambleclawXCrowfeather<br>27. BrambleclawXAshfur  
>28. AshfurXHawkfrost<br>29. SandstormXDustpelt  
>30. DarkstripeXTigerclaw<br>31. TigerheartXDovewing  
>32. IvypoolXHawkfrost<br>33. IvypoolXBreezepelt  
>34. DustpeltXFerncloud<br>35. BluestarXOakheart  
>36. BluestarXFireheart<br>37. SandstormXFirestar  
>38. LeafpoolXCrowfeather<br>39. Crowpaw(feather)XFeathertail  
>40. OnestarXFireheart<br>41. BlackstarXTigerstar  
>42. DovewingXBumblestripe<br>43. ScourgeXAshfur  
>44. ScourgeXBone<br>45. TigerstarXBoulder  
>46. FirestarXSpottedleaf<br>47. JayfeatherXLionblaze  
>48. SwiftpawXCloudpaw(tail)<br>49. GraystripeXRavenpaw  
>50. JayfeatherXBriarlight<br>51. GraystripeXSandstorm(As Apprentices)  
>52. FirestarXCinderpelt<br>53. HawkfrostXLionblaze  
>54. HollyleafXFallen Leaves<br>55. LeopardstarXTigerstar  
>56. Bluefur(star)XThistleclaw<br>57. BarleyXRavenpaw  
>58. SolXHollyleaf<br>59. Crowpaw(feather)XSquirrelpaw(flight)  
>60. FlametailXJayfeather<br>61. LionheartXWhitestorm  
>62. Graypaw(stripe)XLionheart<br>63. Firepaw(star)XWhitestorm  
>64. Tigerclaw(star)XOakheart<br>65. HawkfrostXBrambleclaw  
>66. SpottedleafXBluestar<br>67. YellowfangXCinderpelt  
>68. LeafpoolXMothwing<br>69. IvypoolXAntpelt  
>70. TigerstarXMapleshade(Dark Forest Luv 3)<br>71. BlackstarXTawnypelt  
>72. BlackstarXRussetfur<br>73. LongtailXTigerclaw(star)  
>74. BreezepeltXLionblaze<br>75. CloudtailXDaisy  
>76. RavenpawXDustpaw(pelt)<br>77. GraystripeXDustpelt(Apprentice Luv 3)  
>78. LeafpoolXNightcloud<br>79. SmudgeXRusty  
>80. RedtailXBluestar<br>81. FeathertailXBrambleclaw  
>82. StormfurXBrambleclaw<br>83. Crowpaw(feather)XStormfur  
>84. SolXBlack<br>85. OakheartXGraypool  
>86. MistyfootXGraystripe<br>87. CrookedstarXBluestar  
>88. SnowfurXThistleclaw<br>89. Tigerpaw(star)XThistleclaw  
>90. BrackenfurXSorreltail<br>91. FoxleapXIvypool  
>92. BrambleclawXBlackstar<br>93. HollyleafXAshfur  
>94. HawkfrostXSquirrelflight<br>95. HeathertailXJayfeather  
>96. LionblazeXIcecloud<br>97. BumblestripeXTigerheart  
>98. Fireheart(star)XDustpelt<br>99. RowanclawXTawnypelt  
>100. YellowfangXRaggedstar<p>

Please tell me if I accidentally repeated any of them


	2. Fireheart X Graystripe

Fireheart X Graystripe OTP

Snow fell slowly from the navy blue sky as Fireheart stretched his legs from a late afternoon nap. Leaf-bare was finally here, it was obvious. The leaves were all off the trees, the weather was now always cold, and it was snowing quite a lot this season. The camp didn't have much more than a slight carpet of snow, however, he knew outside the camp had snow that reached all the way past his paws and up his legs a bit. It made hunting a chore, that's for sure, but Fireheart had managed to do some decent hunting for the day. He had not planned to go out again. That is, until he glanced around the camp to find his best friend padding towards the exit of ThunderClan. Silverstream, his mate had recently passed and he was not taking it well, Graystripe always seemed either sad or angry, which kept most cats at a distance...most. The ginger tom quickly hopped over, "Hey, where are you off to?" he asked with a slight yawn to his tone. They may not have been talking much lately, but Fireheart had really begun to miss his long-time friend.

Ever since Silverstream had died giving birth to Graystripe's kits, the gray tom seemed constantly moody and distant from the clan. He had purposely missed the last gathering, gone on hunting trips alone, and sometimes would just leave camp altogether to go talk to the star-lit sky above, as if he was telling Silverstream about the kits. He missed her a lot, however, Fireheart had noticed that Graystripe stopped talking to the stars and began socializing with the clan again, it looked like things were slowly getting back to normal. Fireheart smiled, "Surely if he;s not talking to her, he wouldn't mind my company...right…?" Fireheart's belly was filled with butterflies at that moment of doubt. What if his best-friend didn't want to talk to him anymore. What if Graystripe blamed him for Silverstream's death? This sudden anxiousness made Fireheart very uneasy. He tried to hide it the best he could so Graystripe couldn't tell.

"I'm just going for a walk…" the long furred gray tom said a bit roughly and quickly. "Great...He DOES blame me...He's always been mad at me hasn't he…?" This feeling of regret and loneliness was a hard concept for Fireheart to grasp, he didn't understand how to handle it, so he tried to shrug it off. "O-Oh...Well, mind if I join you, we haven't spoken in a long time!" he said with a wide grin and smile, very carefully trying to hide what he was thinking on the inside. He prayed to StarClan that Graystripe would not reject his offer. The gray tom cracked a small smile along with an exhausted sounding sigh, "Sure...Why not." he said. Fireheart gave a soft sigh of his own, followed by a slight purr and a nuzzle to Graystripe's side, "Well then, let's go!" Fireheart exclaimed, bouncing off and leading them outside the camp.

The snow had not gotten any better since the day before, very deep, however soft snow. The cool breeze sent a shiver to Fireheart's spine, "It-It's really cold out today isn't it…?" he asked, turning to Graystripe. The gray tom had a long, thick pelt, he didn't feel the cold very easily. Fireheart turned back, "That was stupid, of course he's not cold you idiot…" he thought to himself. Graystripe chuckled a bit, "Yeah, it's a little colder than usual. There's not a cloud out in the sky tonight...Look." he said, sitting down in the snow and looking up at the beautiful navy blue sky that was dotted with silver, twinkling stars. The crescent moon shone brilliantly and made Graystripe's eyes sparkle a bit in the light. Fireheart smiled a bit as his fur grew a bit warm with embarrassment

Graystripe turned his head to catch Fireheart watching, "What? Expecting me to say something?" He asked. Fireheart couldn't tell if Graystripe was playing around or a bit insulted. The ginger tom shook his head quickly, "N-No, sorry. You...Erm...Seem a bit...thin. Have you been eating properly?" he asked suddenly, covering up his starring. The long furred tom just chuckled, "I take that as a compliment actually, I feel like I've gotten heavier actually, I've been eating quite a bit actually!' Graystripe laughed whole wholeheartedly with a large, goofy grin, as usual.

The ginger tom smirked a bit, "Ha-ha...I live to make you feel good about yourself." he teased as he continued to walk onwards. It must have been a long walk, Fireheart had lt track of time talking and catching up with his best friend. After a while, a series of lights, bright blue like the morning sky. Graystripe noticed this rather quickly, "What's that?" he asked, kicking up snow as he suddenly dashed towards them. "Hey wait for me!" Fireheart cried, running after him. It took a few good moments of spriting after him, but once he caught up, Graystripe had stopped in his tracks, staring at the fence that Fireheart used to sit on when he was a kittypet. The tops of the fence was all decorated in shining lights that occasionally flickered.

"What are these?" Graystripe asked, walking up to the base of the fence and glancing up at the pretty lights with a wide smile of optimism. Fireheart's ears flickered, he had remembered what these were, his mother had told him all about it. The emerald-eyed tom went at sat next to his friend, "Christmas lights." he said happily, "At least- that's what the two-legs called them. I remember when I was a kit, my mother told me all about it when the weather turned cold. It's a time of beautiful lights and sharing moments with the ones you love…" Fireheart said, smiling, lost in the past.

"Kind of like what we're doing now, huh? Sharing a moment?" Graystripe said softly, glancing over at Fireheart with a soft tone to his voice, "Christmas...I like the idea of it...but not the lights. Don't get me wrong, they're pretty, but I'm not touching them." He laughed, scooting a bit closer to Fireheart. Fireheart could feel his friend's warm pelt and his heart skipped a beat, realizing what he had said. "What was that…?" the ginger tom asked quietly, thinking he hadn't heard him right. Graystripe chuckled, "What are you? Deaf? Ha-ha, I said "They're PRETTY but I'm not TOUCHING them."" He repeated with loud diction on those words with a chuckle. Fireheart let out a purr of amusement, "Not that you idiot, I meant before that…?" he said with a soft smile. Graystripe rolled his eyes, "Before THAT? Hmm...I said, "Christmas...I like the idea of it."" he mewed, half mocking himself. The ginger tom let out a frustrated sigh, "I hate you." he said with some teasing in his voice.

Graystripe turned his head to look at Fireheart, "And guess what?"  
>"What…?"<br>Graystripe touched his nose to Fireheart's, "I hate you more…" he said with a soft purr.

MERRY CHRISTMAS FUZZBUTTS!


	3. Hawkfrost X Ashfur

Hawkfrost X Ashfur

"Who needs that useless excuse of a she-cat! I don't need her! Brambleclaw can have her! I'll make her suffer!" A gray tom growled at his reflection in the lakeside, "Hawkfrost gets me...He promised me that he'd help me...I hope he keeps his promise..." he said, looking around constantly. It was getting late and Hawkfrost still hadn't shown up, "Where is he?" he mewled worried. The gray tom lied down and used an unsheathed claw to make marks in the sand as he continued to wait.  
>"Ashfur!" a voice called from behind the gray tom. Ashfur turned around quickly to see his new closest friend run towards him. The RiverClan warrior: Hawkfrost. "Oh! Hawkfrost...I didn't think you'd come!" he said, rushing over to the brown tabby tom with a relieved smile. The RiverClan warrior sighed, "I almost couldn't, Mistyfoot won't get off my tail." he growled. Ashfur nodded, "I know the feeling, having a she-cat you can't stand so near you." he said. Hawkfrost already knew about Squirrelflight and him and sighed, "Yea, well...The she-cat in my clan didn't break me from the inside." he said honestly without hesitation.<br>The words stung, but Ashfur knew they were true. He padded back over to the shore, sitting in the sand. Hawkfrost took his spot next to Ashfur, remembering his father's words from a few nights ago, "Cause Firestar pain. If you kill him, it'll also make his daughter suffer...Isn't that what your little...ThunderClan tom wants? But you need to get close to him...Get him to trust you. Closer than just friends." he remembered them word for word. The RiverClan tom didn't like what his father had planned, but agreed to go along with it.  
>"Hey, Ashfur." Hawkfrost began<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing really. It's just that...I've been thinking...Maybe she-cats...Aren't my thing." Hawkfrost mewled, acting all sad and worried.<br>"What do you mean?" Ashfur questioned, getting a clue on what Hawkfrost might be saying.  
>"I think...I'm in love with a tom." Hawkfrost said. On the inside, he was smiling, hoping that Ashfur would fall for it and give him sympathy. On the outside he was showing no emotion but confusion and regret.<br>The gray tom saw the confusion in his friend's eyes, "Well...Who's the tom?" he asked, wanting to help Hawkfrost.  
>Hawkfrost sighed, not liking what he was about to do. "It's all to kill Firestar..." he thought to himself. The RiverClan warrior pounced on Ashfur, pinning him to the sandy beach and touching their noses together, "I-It's you..." he said softly.<br>The smaller tom felt his pelt get sun-hot with embarrassment, "M...Me!? B-But...We're..."  
>"Both toms?"<br>"Y...Yea..."  
>"Does it really matter?" Hawkfrost asked, acting shy and embarrassed.<br>Ashfur pushed Hawkfrost off of him, "Y-Yes! It DOES matter! One, we're in different clans! Two...I...I um...I'm confused right now...I don't know what I want..." he said softly. Hawkfrost smiled, knowing how to take advantage of this. He nuzzled Ashfur softly and forced their tails to be twined. The RiverClan tom smiled slyly, "Then...Allow me to show you what you want..." he purred, knocking them both to the ground again, Hawkfrost on top.  
>"Hawkfrost!" Ashfur gave out a light purr as he was pinned again, "G...Get off!" he said, not resisting though.<br>The blue eyed RiverClan tom smiled as he put his nose to Ashfur's again, "I heard that purr..." he murmured, smiling, "You're loving this aren't you?" he said, softening his grip of the gray cat. "It's okay if you are." Hawkfrost said smiling, beginning to actually enjoy it.  
>Ashfur looked away, "I...So what...? That doesn't change anything..." he growled softly. A satisfied purr came from Hawkfrost as he got off, "I got him to admit it...Now I need him to accept me...This...This is actually pretty interesting. Let's see how this plays out in my own personal favor..." he thought to himself with a smile. Hawkfrost nuzzled Ashfur again and whispered softly, "I won't hurt you like that fox-heart she-cat did...I'll be here for you, love you back, love you as much as you love me..." he purred, knowing it was working.<br>The gray tom was hot again, embarrassed, "I...I know you wouldn't...Who needs to be loyal to their clan...when they can be loyal to their mate..." he said softly, accepting Hawkfrost as his mate at last.  
>As Ashfur nuzzled him back, he was (for the first time) actually flustered. "A-Ashfur?" he asked.<br>"Yes Hawkfrost?"  
>"I'll do anything I can to get back at that she-cat for hurting you..." Hawkfrost promised, meaning every word. Ashfur smiled softly and licked his mate's cheek, "I appreciate it...Tell me what I can do to help," he said, nodding. Hawkfrost looked up at the moon, which was beginning to set. "You can help by meeting me tomorrow at twilight, right here." he said, "I need to return..." Hawkfrost said, sadly, not wanting to return.<br>"Oh...Okay...I-I'll see you tomorrow?" Ashfur asked as he turned to walk back to his camp.  
>"Yes. At twilight." Hawkfrost confirmed, turning his back and running back to RiverClan as fast as he could, wanting to get at least some sleep before the next day.<p>

"So...My son is ACTUALLY interested into the gullible Ashfur..." A cold voice echoed into Hawkfrost as he shot open his eyes, seeing his father in the Dark Forest. "T-Tigerstar..." he mewed, taking a step back.  
>"What? Was I right? Are you falling for that mouse-brained ThunderClan tom?" he asked with a cocky smile. Hawkfrost shook his head and took a step towards him bravely, "Of course not. It's only to get back at Firestar for killing you, why should I have ANY interest in him besides that!?" he hissed, only meaning the part where he was killing Firestar.<br>Tigerstar nodded, "Good. For a moment there...I thought you were going soft." he growled, "Bonds make you weak Hawkfrost. Now...Tomorrow night, when you go to meet him, tell him the plan of killing Firestar, getting him caught in a fox trap." he said, smiling. "Do you remember the full plan?" he asked his son.  
>"Yes. First, get Ashfur to lead Firestar away from camp, to the Sky Oak. Once there, Ashfur will hide, and I'll push Firestar into the trap, watching him die slowly." he said, looking down at his paws.<br>"Perfect. Now...I wish to see Firestar in StarClan tomorrow night, do not fail me." he growled, fading away as Hawkfrost woke up in the RiverClan camp, panting.

Hawkfrost sat at the shore as the sun began to set, waiting for Ashfur. It didn't take long for the gray tom to appear from the forest brambles, "Hawkfrost!" Ashfur greeted with a smile. The RiverClan tom gave a warm smile as Ashfur ran up to nuzzle him. "Ashfur? I found a way to get to Squirrelflight..." he said, looking at his paws.  
>"Really? Tell me!" Ashfur said with a devious smile, "Let's get it started now!" he purred with happiness.<br>"But..I...I need your full cooperation for it to work...Alright..?" he asked, hoping Ashfur would go along with it.  
>"Of course! Now tell me the full plan!" Ashfur said smiling as he sat down, ready to listen.<br>Hawkfrost sighed, "It's killing someone close to her...Her father to be exact..." he said honestly. Ashfur flinched, but didn't disagree, "I want to hear you out...I..It IS my leader after all..." he said, sounding like he was already regretting it. "I'm so sorry I'm using you...!" Hawkfrost thought, wanting to scream it out loud. "Alright...You lead Firestar to Sky Oak...Alone. When he gets close, hide. Then...I'll put him into the fox trap...killing him." he explained, looking at Ashfur's eyes, expecting to see horror and denial.  
>Ashfur nodded, his eyes were fired up with acceptance, "If you think that's the best way, I'll do it. Meet me at Sky Oak...I love you." Ashfur said dashing off into the trees. "Oh Ashfur...I'm so sorry...I love you too" he thought as he rushed to Sky Oak, waiting for Firestar and Ashfur.<p>

======You Guys Know What Happens Next...I'll Skip To AFTER The Fight======

Firestar(with help from Brambleclaw) padded out of sight as Ashfur came out of his hiding place, eyes wide with horror and disbelief, "H...Hawkfrost...?" he mewled, padding past the bloody steak, and to the dead RiverClan tom. "A...Are you kidding me...? I get a mate...she crushes my heart...I get another one...He gets killed right in front of me..." Ashfur cried, nuzzling Hawkfrost's limp body.

Hawkfrost sat next to his father, "I failed, and I apologize." he said sadly, looking down at his paws. Now he resided in the Dark Forest like his father. Tigerstar shrugged it off, like he knew what would happen and padded out of sight, leaving Hawkfrost alone. Hawkfrost layed down, "I never got a chance to say it..." he mewled sadly, "I love you too Ashfur...Goodbye..." he said, even though Ashfur would never hear his voice again.


	4. Ashfur X Brambleclaw

Ashfur X Brambleclaw

The gray tom sat on the shore of the lakeside, it had been only a few sunsets since the death of his secret mate Hawkfrost. He had been suffering since that fateful night. Ashfur had not eaten or slept since he saw the bleeding body of the RiverClan warrior. The gray warrior was suffering from a disease that had made all cats miserable, no matter who they were, some never recovered. The disease of a broken heart. The memory of the dead body was awful. A blood covered, wooden steak was wedged his way into Hawkfrost's throat, causing him to bleed out all over the clean grass underneath him.

Ashfur had not seen who killed his lover, but only knew it was someone in ThunderClan. "I promise you Hawkfrost...I'll find who did this...And avenge you...I'll miss you..." he remembered saying to the dead body of his mate. His muscular, brown tabby fur was stained with blood. He couldn't sleep, he knew that. Hawkfrost's dead body would haunt his dreams. Ashfur had refused to sleep, so he refused to dream about the bad RiverClan tom.

A cool voice snapped back to reality, "Ashfur? You're still here?" The flecked tom turned around quickly to see Hawkfrost's brother, Brambleclaw. The muscular ThunderClan deputy had lighter fur than his brother, and amber eyes, but there was an obvious resemblance. "Oh...Hawk- I mean...Brambleclaw...What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. The ThunderClan deputy sighed, "You seem to be taking Squirrelflight's choice very harshly..." he said, thinking that the reason Ashfur had a broken heart was because Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw as a mate rather than him.

"Oh! I had forgotten about Squirrelflight..." he said quietly with a slight chuckle, "I liked her all this time, when Hawkfrost was there, waiting for me..." he thought to himself at the irony. "He pities me." Ashfur concluded, "No...I'm fine. You're the better tom anyways. You being deputy and all." he said, trying to shrug it off. Brambleclaw smiled softly, "He has Hawkfrost's smile..." he observed with a sad smile, "Well, that may be true...but we can still be best friends, right? Nothing's changed." he smiled again at the gray warrior.

The muscular deputy looked down at Ashfur with hope glistening in his eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to loose a friend over Squirrelflight. Ashfur simply nodded, "Of course Brambleclaw, we're still friends. Just because you won over Squirrelflight doesn't mean we're not friends." he said with a smile. The ThunderClan deputy gave a hefty sigh of relief, "That's good, I'm glad you're not stuck in the past." Brambleclaw mewed, walking next to Ashfur, leading him back towards camp.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at the muscular deputy.

"We're headed back to camp, Stupid." he teased with a purr and a smile.

"I'm not stupid!" Ashfur said over dramatically, acting like it offended him. Brambleclaw pushed him with a laugh, "Calm down, I was only joking." he purred softly. The purr that Brambleclaw had made sent Ashfur flying through his memories, "Even his purr reminds me of him...Even if he never told me he loved me...I still knew it was true..." he smiled, hoping Hawkfrost was in a better place now.

The tabby tom nudged Ashfur, "You okay? You seem very spacey tonight." he concluded. The gray tom darted his blue eyes into Brambleclaw's amber gaze with a simple purr and smile, "I'm fine you worrying clump of fur!" he teased back. The two toms continued to walk towards the camp, teasing and laughing together. As they walked into camp, they were greeted by a ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white paw. "Brambleclaw! Ashfur!" she greeted. "How ARE you two?" she continued on. The young she-cat warrior had not seen either of the toms since the previous morning.

Ashfur was the one who answered, "Evening Squirrelflight, We're fine, how are you?" The leader's daughter pouted as she glared at Brambleclaw, "Lonely! Stupid Brambleclaw hasn't seen me since yesterday!" she padded over to him, "Are you avoiding me!?" she questioned. Before Ashfur or even Brambleclaw could even say anything, Squirrelflight was bombarding the ThunderClan deputy with questions. The gray tom flattened his ears, feeling unneeded since this was a matter between mates. He nodded a silent goodbye to Brambleclaw and walked off towards the warriors den.

'You should get some sleep when we get back.' Brambleclaw had said on their way back. Ashfur didn't want to admit it, but Brambleclaw had the right idea, he needed sleep if he was going to find out who killed his lover. "Once I find them...I'll avenge you...My love..." he thought himself as he closed his eyes heavily and quickly.

The next morning, Ashfur was awoken abruptly by a a sharp pain in his tail. He yowled in pain as he awoke quickly, standing straight up. The warriors den was empty with the exception of himself and the cat that had stumbled over his tail. He turned around to see Brambleclaw, flat on the floor with a nervous laugh, "Sorry Ashfur...Didn't mean to awaken you..." he mewed, "Is your tail okay?" he continued. Ashfur sighed a bit, for a reason, he felt as though he couldn't be angry with Brambleclaw. The gray tom decided to change the subject.

"What did Squirrelflight bark at you about yesterday?" he asked, with a teasing glare in his shining blue eyes. The question caught the ThunderClan deputy by surprise as he rose off of the cool den floor, "I'll tell you on a hunting patrol. Just me and you, Let's go." The large muscular tabby stood up and began walking, not even waiting for Ashfur's response. The blue-eyed warrior dashed off after him as the two left camp.

Once they were at the sandy beach of the lake, they had already pooled together a total of two mice and a large sparrow. "Let's take a break, we've earned it!" Ashfur exclaimed with a purr. The larger brown warrior nodded with a happy gleam in his amber eyes, "Sure, Let's take a walk on the shore too, is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure, why not, it's been a while sense we've talked. Besides, you still need to tell me about what happened between you and Squirrelflight." he purred mischievously. When it came to clan gossip, Ashfur was like an elder or a queen. He nudged his friend, "Come and tell me!" he urged. The amber eyed tom smiled and chuckled a bit, "Oh alright...If you must know...Squirrelflight has been wanting kits ever since I agreed to be her mate." The sapphire eyes of the other warrior had a hint of confusion, "Is she really that desperate?" he asked with a chuckle. He realized soon after that Brambleclaw might get offended if he called his mate desperate.

Brambleclaw smiled a bit, "Yea...I guess so...Besides, I...I think I'm falling out of love..." he said sadly. "I mean...she's great and all...But I don't think she's the one for me." he said, glancing over the shining lake. "Want to know a secret?" he laughed a bit. "That laugh...Hawkfrost..." Ashfur purred slightly, "Sure, why not?" he mewled as the muscular brown tabby reminded him of his deceased mate.

"You know the Great Journey right?" he asked, "The one where Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Stormfur, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, and I went on?" How could Ashfur forget, Brambleclaw and several other cats made a journey to find a badger named Midnight, who told them about the incoming destruction of the forest. "How could I forget?" Ashfur said, "What are you getting at?" he asked, his blue eyes now shining with curiosity. The ThunderClan deputy took a deep inhale before saying, "I had a thing with Crowfeather during the journey..." he admitted.

Ashfur's heart skipped a beat, "You...You like toms?" he asked, unable to hide his astonishment. "He...Likes toms..." he confirmed in his head. Brambleclaw chuckled nervously, "Yea...I think the reason I'm falling out of love with Squirrelflight is because I'm falling in love with...well...a tom." he continued on. The gray tom felt his heart skip again, "A...A tom...Like...Who...?" Ashfur looked deep into the amber eyes of the deputy. A soft, loving gaze was behind the amber sparkle as he stepped to Ashfur, nuzzling the smaller tom close, "I...I think it's you..." he said in a hush whisper.

"Did...Did he just..." Ashfur's thoughts were spinning and his head wasn't much different. His pelt was hot with embarrassment as he looked around nervously, "I...I think you got in Leafpool's catmint..." he said, not wanting to meet eye contact with the muscular...and suddenly handsome tom. The amber eyed warrior purred a bit and used his tail to lift Ashfur's chin up, making them meet eye to eye. "No...I'm not on catmint. I'm aware of every word I'm saying..." he purred softly.

Ashfur's fur grew hotter then a drought in Greenleaf. "B...But...Squirrelflight..." he managed to say, getting lost in Brambleclaw's gaze. The deputy simply shrugged, "I've been meaning to break it off with her anyway..." he whispered, leaning in as he bit his ear. Ashfur purred a bit, Hawkfrost did that exact same thing on their first night. "B...Brambleclaw...I...I'm not into toms..." he said softly, keeping a constant purr. Brambleclaw smiled and whispered, "I know about what you and my brother did..." he mewled.

Ashfur froze in fear, "He knows I tried to kill Firestar...?" he thought horrified, "W..What did we do...?" he asked in a hush whisper himself. "You did...Mate things..." he said bluntly, "So I know you like toms..." Brambleclaw mewled as he stopped biting the ear and started biting his neck softly, earning many purrs from the smaller gray warrior. "Br...Brambleclaw...I...I can't...Hawkfrost..." he mewled, enjoying it anyways. The broad deputy bit slightly harder, "He's gone..." he said softly, "Now you have me...Love..." he mewled. The two toms spent the entire night together underneath the halfmoon.

The End 3


	5. Ivypool X Hawkfrost

"_I hate him….No...I can't...But I must. He's nothing but a betraying, unloyal, heartless...handsome…" _Ivypool shook her head of these thoughts that were disgusting to her. "_I was a stupid apprentice, and now I'm an even more stupid warrior."_ she sighed to herself, looking over at her sleeping sister, Dovewing. "_She's me...except...better...perfect…"_ she scoffed. Dovewing was obviously the favorite of the two sisters; to EVERYONE. She even believed her own parents loved Dovewing more because she was the 'special one'. She growled and rose out of her nest and simply walked out of camp, it wasn't an odd sight, she's been doing that a lot lately. No one had ever stopped her, and that included tonight.

The white she-cat wandered the forest, it was Leaf-Fall; so the forest glew many beautiful colors, even under the crescent moon light. She sat down at the base of a large tree looking up at the shining, silver stars above, "Why? Toms love her, she-cats want to be her, while no one notices me...her sister." she sighed softly. Her eyes flared with a sudden anger as she unsheathed her claws and dug up the dirt and grass, "Why me!? She could have been a single kit! Then at least I wouldn't need to be compared all the time!" She yowled towards the stars, blaming StarClan. She took a deep breath.

"_There is one cat who's ever shown an interest in me...and I never want to see him again…" _She thought to herself angrily. "_That tall, handsome, strong tom…"_ Ivypool shook her head to clear it again. She could visibly see the tom in her mind now. Tall, dark brown, muscular tabby with eyes as blue as the morning sky. She loved those eyes of his. The she-cat growled at her thoughts and slashed the tree behind her angrily before yowling in sharp pain. The tree bark was a lot thicker than she had thought and her claw got caught and pulled, causing one of her claws to bleed .

"Why me…?" she said out loud, looking up at the shining stars again. "_Everything always happens to ME. Why…?" _she asked herself. Ivypool looked at her bleeding claws and kept them unsheathed so that it didn't hurt as long; it did not work. Her paw continued to ache as she just sat there silently, looking towards the lake that was shining and shimmering in the moonlight, in complete silence. The only noises she could hear was the rustling of the wind, and she loved that sound..

"This view...It's so pretty...Just like you my love…" a male voice echoed very quietly into her ear.

She flinched and her heart nearly stopped. How could Ivypool forget that deep, loving, but scary voice. It was Hawkfrost. She quickly turned around and looked all around her, no sign of movement, and no scent, just the sound of his honey-sounding voice. "H-Hawkfrost…?" A sudden fear gripped her heart. She knew that he could kill at any moment he wished. It mattered not to him. Ivypool looked around more and called out, "Come on out…!" she said halfheartedly. No response.

"_Am I going insane…?"_ she asked herself with a yawn. Her ears perked and her gorgeous eyes lit up as she had an idea. "_I'll go visit him...But I'll keep close to StarClan just to be safe…"_ she thought the plan was a good one and rested on the ground, her claws still trickling with a bit of blood that got on her paws. She rested her head on the ground and muttered in a hush whisper, "Well...Here goes nothing…" as the white she-cat soon fell into a deep sleep.

Her blue eyes slowly opened. She was all alone in a field. To her right was the star studded sky of StarClan. To the left was the ominous and black Dark Forest. She scented who she had came for and sat impatiently. The cool wind brushed through her fur as she tensed. "_Oh dear StarClan...This can only end badly…I'm going to die…" _she took a deep breath and stood tall as the cat she expected appeared from the darkness. Those cold….blue eyes. She could never forget them. Nor will she ever.

"Ivypool. It's been a while since we've...talked." His deep voice echoed throughout the silent space. It sent shivers down her spine, she had always admired his cool, smooth, and intimidating voice. Hawkfrost's eyes widened slightly, "Your paw…" he said. He had noticed her injury on her claw.

Ivypool was sitting down at this point. Her previous Dark Forest mentor padded up to her and sat as well, taking her injured paw up to his nose and licking off the blood. She blinked at him in surprise, completely speechless. This was the calmest and reasonable side she's ever seen of him. "_He's a lot more tame now…"_ she thought to herself as he finished licking her claws clean. It didn't hurt anymore, she retracted her claws. "Hawkfrost...I've missed you." she said with a slight cough to fill the silent. The cool tom glanced into her eyes with a deep gaze, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you." he said softly.

The she-cat sat there in the awkward silence. However, she didn't mind it much. She loved seeing the strong tom again. Even if he was more quiet and tame then when she last had contact with him. "_Did he have feelings for me…?"_ she thought to herself. Ivypool glanced over at Hawkfrost. His icy blue gaze never left her, he was completely focused on the she-cat that sparkled in the stars. "_There's not a better time…"_ she thought, taking a deep breath before looking deep into Hawkfrost's pretty eyes.

"Did you ever love me?" she seemingly spat out. Her heart stopped for a moment and so did the wind, leaving them both in an eerie silence. Hawkfrost took a deep breath, "Love is a rather strong word…" he muttered, "Don't you agree?" Hawkfrost said cooly. Ivypool was taken aback, she wasn't really prepared for that answer. "Did I enjoy the company of you? Yes. Did I think of you every second you weren't with me? Yes… However. Love is not the right word…" he said with a smirk.

"You're right...it's obsessed." Ivypool said in a hush whisper, getting closer to the tom with a quiet voice. Hawkfrost stood and walked over the short distance in between them in order to nuzzle her rather closely, he whispered back, "I wouldn't say _that…_Maybe the feeling is...I dunno...I'm just going crazy about you...I haven't felt this way about anyone before…" He said, licking her cheek quickly. "I've never felt so many different emotions for just one cat before." he elaborated slightly before sitting down, breaking their nuzzle.

She smiled a bit as she licked his cheek in return with a small smile. That smile soon faded though. "I'm going to need to go back soon…" she said looking back at StarClan with a sad gleam in her sparkling star-lit eyes. Hawkfrost glared at her slightly, "Back? Already?!" he asked, "We've only been together a few moments and you're already going back…?" the tom's voice died down from the first sentence and calmed himself a bit, "We're finally together, and you're just leaving...Will you come back?" Ivypool looked down, "I...I don't know…" she whispered.

Hawkfrost shook his head, "Wrong answer." he said, standing up and facing her with a familiar glare. The moment he said those two words, Ivypool's heart froze in place, she couldn't believe he had said it, and for a moment, she unsheathed her claws and felt as if, this is it. She was about to die. Her heart rate increased, beating heavily on her chest, "_Am I going to have to fight him…?"_ she thought to herself with worry. She had confessed, he had confessed, why the sudden revert back to the way he was, she didn't understand it. However, Ivypool blinked her eyes as she prepared for a fight.

He turned his back on her and began walking off. "Wait!" Ivypool called after him and chasing him. Suddenly Hawkfrost showed no hesitation and pounced on her, pinning her with ease, considering he had caught her off guard. She growled, "Get off of me you-" she froze as his eyes met hers again, "I don't want you to leave me…" Hawkfrost muttered. "Ever again, I died once, and you've killed me, I refuse to let that happen again…" He said in a hush growl. Hawkfrost had loosened his grip and let her go suddenly.

Ivypool had realized why he had let go too. She could smell an unmistakable scent. A large tom came into view, covered in battle scars and eyes burning amber as he glared at the two cats. "T-Tigerstar!" Ivypool exclaimed in surprise as she backed up a bit away from Hawkfrost. The leader of the Dark Forest scoffed, "What is _she_ doing back here?" he asked in a growl. The blue-eyed tom went up to him, "She asked if we have any ThunderClan cats in training...The _nerve_." he scowled at her, an almost entirely different cat.

The white she-cat couldn't believe her ears; not moments ago Hawkfrost was confessing and wishing her to stay with him forever, and now he's bad mouthing her to his own father. She stayed silent. She knew those two would kill in an instant's notice. Hawkfrost continued to go along with some story on why he was out here with Ivypool, and Tigerstar believed it. The large leader finally turned his gaze towards her, "This is your one warning, you have no business here, leave and never return." he growled, "Hawkfrost, see to it that she leaves." Tigerstar said, turning around and disappearing into the darkness. His scent still lingered, he was watching, he was not gone.

Hawkfrost growled and cursed something under his breath, "Get out." he growled, nudging her roughly towards StarClan. As he shoved her roughly one final time he sighed, "I'm sorry this happened." he said quietly, "I _did_ care for you...believe it or not…" Hawkfrost sighed before turning his back on her, "I hope I never see you again...If I do, I might be forced to kill you...Goodbye Ivypool…" he muttered, before dashing off into the Dark Forest.

It didn't take Ivypool long to awaken under her tree, her claws all cleaned. She rubbed her watering blue eyes and groaned in pain as her shoulder hurt from being pushed to the ground. "_I hate him… but I know I can't...But I must. He's nothing but a betraying, unloyal, heartless...handsome…one...one confusing tom..." _she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and padded back to the ThunderClan camp.


	6. Redtail X Tigerclaw

Redtail padded along the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. The Thunderpath roaring loudly as a monster swiftly ran past him. He glanced over at ShadowClan before turning around, "Good. Those ShadowClan fox-hearts haven't been on this side." he observed, looking around, remembering that he invited a close friend to join him, "Tigerclaw?" he asked, looking around, not scenting his clan mate anywhere near. "Tigerclaw!?" he called, more worried, looking in the direction of the Thunderpath, running over to it's side, praying to StarClan that he wasn't hurt by the monsters.

The tom realized his friend was nowhere in sight and kept his gaze turned to the Thunderpath, the wind blowing against his muzzle. A large muscular, new warrior creepily sneaked up on his friend, with a wide smile he pounced, pinning Redtail and mewling, "Rawr! I'm a ShadowClan warrior!" he teased. As Redtail was pinned, he (out of instinct, threw the cat off with his hind paws and hissed. Then realizing it was the friend he was looking for.

"Tigerclaw!?" he growled, before laughing a bit, "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" he asked with a smile. The tall brown tabby tom walked over with an innocent smile, "Ever since you became deputy, I've noticed you seem a lot more tense, I mean, we hardly talk any more." Tigerclaw mewed sadly with an embarrassed smile. Redtail smiled and pat Tigerclaw's head with his tail, "Yea...I have been a bit stressed ever since I became deputy, it was just sudden and I tried my best to change for the sake of the clan." he said honestly and apologetically

Amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight as Tigerclaw chuckled, "Mouse-Brain, you don't need to change! Bluestar chose you because of who you were, not because of who she WANTS you to be." he said, trying to make his best friend seem a little happier. It worked, Redtail gave a warm smile back and looked up at the storm clouds covering the crescent moon. "We should get back, it looks like it's going to rain." he said looking at Tigerclaw with a relieved smile.

As they walked back Redtail heard a loud crack and boom, flinching and making his fur stand on end as he dashed under a tree, shivering. Tigerclaw glanced at him confused before padding over to him and sitting down, "Um...Are...Are you okay?" he mewed as rain started trickling down. Another loud crash was heard as the night sky was lit up. Redtail flinched again and lied down, putting his paws over his head, scared. The large brown tabby tom smiled softly and pat him with his tail. "I get it, you're scared of lightning and thunder," he mewed.

"I'm! I'm not scared of thunder and lightning! I'm just-"

"BOOM! CRACK!" Another flash went across the sky

"Scared?" Tigerclaw finished with a soft smile, laying next to Redtail as he nodded quickly.

Tigerclaw sighed as he looked around, they weren't getting wet since they took shelter under the tree, but he knew they couldn't stay all night. "We're going to have to walk through this...It doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon," he said, glancing at the scared red tom next to him.

Redtail nodded and slowly stood up, not wanting to embarrass himself any more in front of his clan mate. "Y..Yea, let's get going." he said shakily.

As the two toms walked in the rain, they heard no more thunder or lightning for a while. "We're almost there!" Redtail exclaimed, smiling at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes, shrugging it off. "I'm glad there was no more thund-" Redtail was cut off by a loud crash of thunder as he pressed against Tigerclaw, scared stiff. Tigerclaw blushed lightly as Redtail got so close. The ThunderClan deputy wouldn't move and stayed close to Tigerclaw.

"R-Redtail...?" Tigerclaw asked, "A...Are you sure your okay...?" he asked, feeling his pelt get hot. Redtail shook his head and ran back under the tree, "Only Bluestar knows my little...secret of my fear...So she'll understand..." he mewled sadly.

"Understand? Understand what?" Tigerclaw asked curiously, walking back to him, laying next to him.

"I'm not going back out there...I'm staying right here until the storm stops..." he mewled sadly. Tigerclaw glanced at his friend in disbelief, "Um...I can stay with you...You know...If you want me...to..." he said, stuttering more and his pelt getting hotter with embarrassment my the minute.

Redtail smiled and nodded, "I'd love that, thank you Tigerclaw." he said with a yawn. The deputy pushed his way into Tigerclaw's fur. The new warrior felt Redtail's wet, cold pelt and didn't argue. He rested his head on the back of Redtail's neck and he purred. "Thanks Tigerclaw...You're warm..." he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"And you're cold...now...um...shut up and get some rest..." he said, not mentioning the only reason that he's warm is because he's hot with embarrassment. Redtail was fast asleep, nuzzling into Tigerclaw's pelt. "Hey...Redtail...I...Um...I feel like I need to say this...Ever since you became deputy...you've been drifting away from me and it's made me jealous. I've missed talking...hunting...and just being with you. Redtail...I love you." he purred as he snuggled into Redtail.

The ThunderClan deputy was fast asleep, not hearing Tigerclaw's confession. It was enough for him though. "I got it out of my system" he thought, "Maybe now I don't need to be so...obsessive...I love you Redtail, even if you never know it..." he purred as he licked Redtail's ear, "Good night." he mewed as he closed his amber eyes and fell asleep soon after him.

===============================================================

Morning came as Redtail yawned and opened his eyes, looking around at the rain covered forest. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He tried to get up before realizing that the heavy new warrior, Tigerclaw, was on top of him. Redtail's pelt got hot with embaressment as he stood up, pretending it didn't happen. "What was Tigerclaw doing...Do I care...? I mean...He's strong...kind...handsome..." Redtail shook his head of the thought, "No! He has a mate, Goldenflower...Besides...I don't think he'd be into me, it's impossible." he growled to himself as he broke his own heart, wanting something he knew he couldn't have.  
>Tigerclaw was still fast asleep. The deputy slowly padded over and licked Tigerclaw's nose as he slept, "I love you...I'll...Um...See you at camp..." he said sadly as he dashed through the woods to the ThunderClan camp, without looking back.<p> 


	7. Ashpaw X Scourge (Part 1)

'_It was awful…' _A small gray apprentice with sapphire eyes padded through the dense, dark woods, thinking of the events that had just occurred. Needless to say, he was scared, it was the worst thing he had ever seen in his short life span. '_He...died...nine times…' T_he greatest tyrant the forest had ever seen, Tigerstar was stripped of his nine lives in a horrid, bloody fashion by a small, apprentice sized, cold-blooded outsider by the name of Scourge. Ashpaw shuddered "_Three days...Should I fight…? Or run…?" _the apprentice thought to himself silently. Ashpaw wandered further into the woods; towards the Tallpines. Firestar had warned every cat not to go out alone, he regrettably did not listen. Ashpaw remembered talking to his friend, "The clan needs prey...I'll go get some." he promised. The small gray apprentice was beginning to disagree with himself, realizing this was a very **very **bad idea.

As he neared the twolegplace, the sweet scent of mouse blood filled his senses. "Ah! Finally!" he mewed to himself as he instinctively dropped into the hunter's crouch. He had walked all the way from the ThunderClan camp and couldn't scent a thing until now. As the apprentice got closer to the scent, he had realized he was downwind. However, surprisingly, the mouse was still there, it had not yet scented him. Ashpaw didn't complain, an easy kill. The gray tom soon found himself on one side of a big bush, he could not see the other side, however, he assumed that's where the prey was. "_It's on the other side…" _he thought to himself. "_I'm just gonna jump through the bush and ambush it...it'll never see ME coming…" _ he growled softly with a smile. He quickly pounced through the bush to meet his prey head on.

However, there was no prey, there was a half eaten mouse with a small black tom mauling over it. The new scent had a single white paw and a purple kittypet collar, littered with teeth. Almost instantly, Ashpaw felt his heart stop in fear, once he realized it was the Killer of Tyrants himself, Scourge. He couldn't help but exclaim his surprise as he crashed right into the murderer. The two cats rolled around in the dirt before landing on their sides, the young apprentice had taken him by surprise. Ashpaw quickly rose and had his ears flat, tail in between his legs as he backed away slowly from the lying tom. The black tom rose slowly and growled, anger in his icy stare, "What's a pathetic little forest kit like you, doing out in the big bad woods alone? Don't you know that it's dangerous to go out alone..." The black leader slowly took steps towards Ashpaw with a wide grin

Ashpaw hit his back against a tree, frozen in fear. A realization came to him within a few moments, if he was to die, he'd die a warrior. He felt he had nothing to lose, he rose softly and retorted, "I'm not pathetic! And I'm not a kit!" he mewed, "I'm Ashpaw! An apprentice from ThunderClan!" he continued . The one white paw of the leader was now unsheathed and Scourge's unnaturally long claws were scratching the forest floor. The tyrant let out a mrow of sadistic laughter, "You're soon going to be running off with your tail in between your legs." he growled softly, getting even closer

The gray tom flinched and moved to the side, to where he could run, "Y-Your point?" he turned around and started running as fast as a WindClan warrior. He was panting heavily as he sprinted through the woods. Ashpaw, feeling cocky, exclaimed, "Maybe I'll tell FIrestar where you are! Won't be so big and bad versus the entire clan will you!?" he laughed a bit as he ran into a tree face first, stopping him entirely. The world seemed to be spinning as Ashpaw stood back up, dizzy and dazed. "O-Ow…" he groaned a bit, looking over his shoulder to see Scourge there, and he did not look amused.

"Can't have that...can we? A little kit running off to tell my location...I'd be at a disadvantage." he smirked, "And that wouldn't be fair, would it?" he said with a smirk. "Now do me a favor and follow me." he said, it wasn't a sweet request, it was an order. "W-What if I don't…" Ashpaw stuttered softly. Scourge let out a loud, hearty laugh, "If you _don't_...I'll kill you where you stand and add your teeth to my collection." he threatened with a hiss and a growl. Ashpaw took a gulp and nodded, "O-Okay…" he said, getting intimidated by the black tom. Scourge had a smile, "That's a good kitty, now follow me." he said, leading the way off towards twolegplace.

"Erm...Where are we going…-"

"The name is Scourge. You will be respectful when around my warriors, and you will live, disrespect anyone, and they will skin you...Understood?"

Ashpaw nodded softly, "Y-Yes Scourge."

"Oh...and one more thing, try to escape, or do anything to insult me, and I will _personally..._make you wish you were dead. Understand me?" In that last sentence he seemed to growl intimidatingly. The gray tom nodded with a worried look to his gaze. Scourge rolled his eyes, "Now from your first question, BloodClan has a mini-camp in this place." he explained, once they started walking deeper into twolegplace. "You will stay in my den with me, you are to leave only if you are escorted by me, and you eat with me, understood?" he asked, coming to a stop once they reached the entrance to an ally. Ashpaw seemed a bit confused to the methods behind the madness, but he assumed it was best to keep his mouth shut. "Don't talk to anyone." he growled.

Scourge led Ashpaw through a crowd of BloodClan cats, all wearing collars that were decorated with teeth, mainly cat teeth. There were several comments from the crowd, "Fresh Kill?" "Clan Trash!" and the like. Ashpaw flattened his ears against his head. They had reached a fence that split the alley in two. There was a small hole under the fence. Scourge hopped onto a metal trash can and yowled, "Silence!" In two seconds flat, the alley was dead silent. The leader nodded, "No one is to lay a claw on this clan cat, am I understood, the punishment for disobeying this new law, will answer to my claws." he ordered. The cats whispered a bit before all nodding their heads in agreement. Scourge smirked and hopped down, "Go." he ordered Ashpaw, pushing him towards the small hole. Ashpaw nodded and crawled through, he fit through it rather easily.

On the other side was a brown box on it's side against a brick wall, on the inside of the box was moss, feathers, and what looked like the comfiest nest Ashpaw had ever seen. His eyes went wide, "I-It looks comfortable." he said softly. Scourge nodded, "This is where you and I will rest. Bone will be guarding us at night, and if you try anything..._funny_, he has permission to kill you and send your mangled corpse back to your pathetic clan." he said very seriously. The gray tom nodded in fear, not that he could do anything anyway, after all, Scourge was stronger than Tigerstar, and Ashpaw was just an apprentice. Him escaping wasn't even a tangible thought anymore.

Scourge nodded and yowled, "Bone! To my side at once!" it didn't take long before the huge white cat was at the nest, "Yes leader?" The black tom flicked his head at the nest, "Clan cat, join me, I'm headed to bed." he said with a yawn. "Bone, you know the drill, if he tries something funny, kill him without hesitation." Ashpaw flattened his ears as he walked past bone, sinking lower in fear as he stepped into the box. "_Dear StarClan...This nest is so warm and comfy…"_ Ashpaw thought happily, curling inside the nest. For a moment he forgot it was shared as Ashfur lied next to him, their fur brushing.

"_This is going to be the worst…" _Ashpaw thought, knowing he would most likely be tortured for information and killed in the morning. "_I have to get out of here…but how…?"_ The gray tom thought and looked around. Bone was already asleep on the job and so was Scourge. He looked down the alley, "_Alright...I can't go through the fence or other BloodClan cats will kill me...I got it!" _Ashpaw quietly stood, not awakening Scourge and he smiled as he did it successfully. He could see the morning sun begin to rise, it wouldn't take long for the two BloodClan leaders to awaken, so he darted off. As he exit the alley way, he turned the opposite way from home. He turned left and began running down the sidewalk as fast his young legs could run after him. He was a few alleys away when he heard a yowl.

"FIND HIM!" The voice echoed loudly, followed by a horrible screeching noise. Ashpaw began to run further and did not stop running until the sun was high in the sky. He had ran in one direction and was more lost than ever in twolegplace. "I-I'm never going to get out of here…" he panted, collapsing behind a nearby trash can. He panted heavily as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm gonna starve…" he growled to himself as he tried to scent the air. There was a semi-appetizing scent from the large trash can. Ashpaw growled at himself, "This is a new low for you Ashpaw…" he said to himself as he hopped up and pulled a half eaten piece of chicken out of the trash. He groaned a bit as he began to eat it. It didn't take long before he had eaten the rest of it, leaving just the bones, it was very filling.

He had slept there until dusk, now his belly was filled and he was full of energy again. He got up and stretched before he left. That was, until he had heard a threatening voice from behind, "Oh look what we've got here...A lost little kitten…" Ashpaw quickly turned around and he was ambushed by two 'warrior-sized' cats. They were not wearing collars, not a part of BloodClan, just rouges. "Well Stone, what do we do with him?" the large ginger one asked. The gray one named Stone answered, "Let's teach this kit a lesson Frisk…" he growled. Frisk attacked Ashpaw with unsheathed claws and tackled him, clawing at his shoulders before pinning him down with ease. The small apprentice was now bleeding quite a bit, and Frisk had his claws right below Ashpaw's paws. He dug his claws in, causing extreme pain and bleeding.

Stone smirked, "You can just finish him off, we'll throw him into the sewers." the gray rouge growled a bit as he began to laugh. Frisk went in for the kill until Stone's laugh was cut into eerie silence. "Stone?" The ginger tom asked, pushing Ashpaw onto the brick wall, causing even more pain. As Frisk turned around, he saw Stone's neck bit neatly, he had been swiftly killed. "Stone!" The ginger tom ran to his best friend's side and growled deeply, "I'll _slaughter_ who ever did this to you-"

"No you won't." A cool voice spoke from the shadows. A white paw emerged, followed by a sleek, black cat with a purple, teeth stuttered collar and piercing blue eyes. Ashpaw's consciousness was fading, "S-Scourge…?" he asked before losing it and blacking out. His mind was racing, "_This is it, either that rogue will kill me...or Scourge will...I'm not waking up am I…?" _he thought to himself.

"Wake up." he heard Scourge's voice, followed by a gentle jab to his side. Ashpaw groaned a bit as he slowly opened his eyes to see the small BloodClan leader caring to him inside the box nest. "I've ordered Bone to leave us be for tonight, after all, you've lost too much blood in your front paws, you won't be walking until tomorrow." he explained. Ashpaw groaned a bit more, "Who died and made you medicine cat?" he asked, half forgetting who he was back-talking to. Scourge shrugged it off, "Well, I learned so that I could take care of myself, I don't need anyone else." he said simply.

"How come?" Ashpaw asked

"I've been alone since I was a kit. I had to learn pretty quick, it's kill or be killed out here." Scourge said calmly, lying down and pressing his fur against Ashpaw's. He didn't know why, but Ashpaw's fur burned hot with embarrassment and he blushed softly at the closeness. Ashpaw's wrists began to bleed slightly. Scourge noticed, "What monsters. Who could hurt such a defenseless kit-...a defenseless...Clan cat." he corrected himself softly and grabbed his paw and slowly licked the blood off, cleaning Ashpaw's wrist clean. The gray apprentice whimpered in pain, it stung, however, he was blushing bright red and his pelt was burning brighter than a thousand suns. Once the bleeding stopped, Scourge yawned, "Get some rest…" he said, turning and lying down


End file.
